Iceless
by Axelkin
Summary: Ichigo and Uryu are divided in the blood war and world is covered ice. There is only one that can melt Uryu's resolve and save him from the Vandenreich's grasp.


A/N: Not exactly spoilers but yeah-

ohmygodwhatdidIwrite?! O.o

I'm not sure really. But I believe I actually dreamed this whole thing last week after reading the latest chapter to Bleach. Their impending fight and the IchiUri-ness of it all... *cough* Anyways, if this actually happens I swear I'm going to die.

Oi, such drabble for me... Enjoy!

* * *

Iceless

_"Nobody's that heartless."_ A cold soul; frozen in perfection, frozen for protection.

"Ishida…"

Uryu ignored the pang deep inside the ice filled heart. It dwelled inside his veins. How cold the Soul Society had become, now showing its true identity. _Point and shoot._ Easy enough to remember. So why tremble? He was encased in it, drawn to the shimmery depths.

"Ishida… Answer me!"

This time he blinked, staring at the only real color in the world. Burnt orange so bright it should be the sun, warm and inviting. The Shinigami's eyes wide as if not trusting what was standing before him. _All Shinigami are my enemies._

"What is wrong with you?!"

"K-Kurosaki," it was the only thing between him and victory. Yet when gracing his chapped lips it tingled sharply, swallowing the name too hot to devour. "I must do this."

"Like hell,"

_Hell._ An ice-covered hell. Where there was no promise of spring to come, only death. His bow still taut, energy rippling down the blue arrow of unresolved tension. Only those feelings stuck, too cold to budge in the center of his chest. Ichigo glared, normally soft-brown eyes alight with a hungry fire. Flames that could melt one into a puddle of liquid hope.

A strike of wild fire, fierce and thunderous. He let out a cry of surprise. It stung across his face and he dropped his hand to cover the red rushing beneath the pale surface. He felt it, the pain that snapped deep inside him. _That hurt._ It crackled.

"What was that for?!" Uryu all but screamed.

The anger in Ichigo's eyes was hot, chipping away at the icy layers. "Wake up, Ishida. This isn't you. We're friends. Stop acting like-"

He launched himself at the heat streaked Shinigami, desperate to feel the pain again. The hurt, it felt good. "Shut up! Shut up!" They fought, bare-fisted, raw and open. Ichigo reached out and grabbed his wrist. Pulling back, they twisted, burned, as the iron grip rubbed the cuffs into his wrist. He let out a cry of dismay. "Let go of me!"

With a hard yank, Ichigo pulled him up straight. "Not until you snap out of it!"

Fighting against icy was easy. It slipped, sliding across without much effort. But the fire was hot, heavy and ignited slow in the night. He struggled against the burn that broke in, spider-webbing over his cold soul. _He was always… warm._ Chapped lips seared in passion, just like how the Shinigami fought. Uryu pulled away, gasping for breath. Wide deep sea-blue eyes filled with surprise.

"You-!"

Warm lips returned. Unlike the ice, it wasn't forced or demanding. Only pleading, helplessly asking. Ichigo's hands left his wrist unshackled in favor of pulling him ever closer. Flush against the furnace of raw flames. "Ishida, please," The tears rolling, evaporating away from the frigid world. "Please come back."

Soon he was clinging, desperately hanging onto the one thing that just might break through. Gasping and shaking as the feeling came back into his limbs. The warmth invade him, seeping inside warming his lips and rolling down his throat. "Kurosaki," the name now a prayer. Uryu had never known who he was to the broken solider of an endless war. Until he found bravery in the thing he had always dreaded. And now he knew, "Ichigo," was _iceless_. "Save me."

* * *

A/N: Actually decided to write this for the IchiUri-club contest on dA. Technically I'm hosting it but thought I'd go ahead and submit something to get it really going. If you're interested in the contest, there are a bunch of cool prizes: ichiuri-club dot deviantart dot com. The contest will close at the end of the month.


End file.
